


Cuentacuentos

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Corporal Punishment, Damon is the sassy puppy of Bolton brothers, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Ramsay is his own warning, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>—¿No te lo he dicho? Es un maldito come libros. —Le dijo por lo bajo para que el único que lo escuchara fuera él y acompañó la separación con una nimia carcajada.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuentacuentos

**Cuentacuentos**

 

Ramsay Bolton bostezó y estiró las piernas entre las cobijas arrojadas en el suelo cuando Domeric Bolton comenzó a leer el cuento. Damon lo siguió, sus brazos se doblaron por detrás de su cabeza funcionando de soporte. Estaba muy cerca de Ramsay por lo que el frio del suelo atravesando las cobijas no era rival al calor corporal de este.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa habitación, el nerviosismo le calaba los huesos y sus ojos inquietos inspeccionaban cada esquina mientras se mantenía concentrado en la suave voz de Domeric. Era una voz dulce y armoniosa, simplemente no podías no concentrarte en ella y tampoco desear que se apagara, se sentía privilegiado al estar allí oyéndole.

Sabía que Domeric cada noche le contaba un cuento a Ramsay, siempre lo envidió por ello, por no tener un hermano y por no tener a Domeric todas las noches. Fue a la tarde que Ramsay lo invitó a su habitación y aunque su oportunidad llegó la envidia de todas formas creció ya que su atención fue captada por Ramsay y no por el hermano. Él jamás tendría la atención de Domeric.

Los pies de Ramsay rozaron los suyos, giró su rostro hacia el en consecuencia. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios y el rostro demasiado próximo, la respiración le calentaba la oreja y la boca se le pegaba a la piel.

—¿No te lo he dicho? Es un maldito come libros. —Le dijo por lo bajo para que el único que lo escuchara fuera él y acompañó la separación con una nimia carcajada.

Damon lo pensó con detenimiento, todavía tenía una imaginación desarrollada y lograba imaginar a Domeric con la boca bien abierta comiéndose hoja por hoja, o directamente todo el libro. Lucharía con las duras tapas, unas rojizas y otras marrones, y luego de varios cortes podría llevarse pedazos al interior de la boca. Algunos trozos se le atorarían en medio de los dientes, se los quitaría con las uñas y luego se chuparía los dedos, satisfecho. ¿Esas hojas con tal particular olor y la tinta serian agradables? Tal vez debería preguntárselo. Por supuesto no tendría semejante valor, guardó su curiosidad para sí y solo se redujo a reírse despacio.

Ramsay volvió a él y como si supiera lo que estaba pensando le dijo: —Ñom, ñom, ñom.

La risa salió más estruendosa, la saliva se le escurría por las comisuras de los labios. Ramsay se reía también, no tan alto, tuvo los ojos en el por un momento y unos segundos después se centraron. Un escalofrió le advirtió que él debía hacerlo. La suave voz se detuvo y el libro se cerró con fuerza para que el estrepito de la unión finalizara con sus risas. Lo único que pudo ver fueron unos rosados labios fruncidos.

—¿Qué es tan divertido, pequeño? —No especificó a quien se dirigía pero supo muy bien que la pregunta fue para él, al igual que la severa mirada que los claros ojos le regalaron. —¿Acaso que la princesa muriera? ¿O algo que no he notado? Dímelo, podremos reírnos juntos.

Damon no tenía la valentía necesaria para decir ni una sola palabra. No es que no tuviera valor, tenía demasiado de ello, sin embargo en ese momento se le esfumó por completo. Miró a Ramsay una vez más, los ojos perdidos trataban de esquivar la acusación dejándole a él el entero problema.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, pequeño Damon, ¿qué es tan divertido?

Tenía que contestar, debía hacerlo. Si se tratara de otra situación podría haberla solucionado con comodidad y sin salir perjudicado, en esta era muy diferente. Le faltó el respeto al hijo de Lord Roose Bolton y estaba al tanto de lo que ese hombre le hacía a la gente que le faltaba el respeto a su apellido, conocía a un hombre que perdió la lengua por ello, ¿cómo podría vivir él sin su lengua? No era estúpido, no se arriesgaría tanto por una simple respuesta, podría caer aún más bajo con tal de conservar su lengua.

—Lo siento. —Dijo casi en un susurro. —No volveré a reírme.

Esas palabras eran más dulces que perder la lengua y la sonrisa que Domeric le dedicó lo hacía mucho más agradable. —No, pequeño, esa no es la respuesta a mi pregunta. —Le hizo un ademán. —Ven aquí, pequeño.

Damon se puso en pie con lentitud, sintió lo áspero de las cobijas por última vez. Se posicionó lo suficientemente cerca, sus dedos juguetearon exaltados por detrás de su espalda. La mano contraria se elevó y le indicó que se moviera un poco más, obedeció sin objeciones.

—¿Has entendido mi pregunta, cierto?

—Lo hice.

—Bien, ¿y cuál es la respuesta? ¿Por qué te reías?

—Me reía porque Ramsay… me reía porque te imaginaba comiéndote un libro.

—Eres original, pequeño. —Domeric se echó a reír, sus mejillas enrojecieron al no comprender si las risas eran provocadas por su estúpida confesión o porque esta era divertida. —Dime, pequeño, ¿qué es lo que crees que las niñas harían si les digo que te leo cuentos para dormir?

—Ellas se reirían… mucho.

Su tiempo acompañando a Ramsay le enseñó que a las niñas se las debía tener llorando y temblando, esa era la única forma por la cual aprendían a respetarte. ¿Quién lo respetaría si se enteraban de esta noche? No solo las niñas se reirían, Desollador, Polla Amarilla, Alyn, debería soportar las risas de todos ellos; al menos Gruñón no tenía lengua, aunque los intentos de risas que saldrían como toscos gruñidos serian intolerables.

—Sí, se reirán mucho. ¿Y te gustaría que ellas se rieran de ti?

—No.

—¿No, cierto? Tal como a ti no te gustaría, a mí no me gusta que te rías mientras estoy leyéndote un cuento.

—Lo siento. —Dijo con sinceridad, realmente lo sentía. ¿Cómo podría no apenarse al ver esos pequeños y gélidos ojos que tanta amabilidad le dieron? Un hombre menos débil que él podría. —No volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo.

Domeric ladeó la cabeza, supuso que esa simple disculpa no sería suficiente. El libro cayó al suelo y el otro se le arrimó, la pelvis de ambos estaban a punto de tocarse. Mantuvo su cabeza gacha para que el creciente sonrojo no fuera visto, que Ramsay estuviera allí observándolo— quizás también riéndose de él— hacia todo mucho más vergonzoso.

—Mírame, pequeño. —Domeric le tomó la barbilla, de verdad se sintió pequeño en esas manos. —¿Crees que con un _lo siento_ será suficiente? Las disculpas no son suficientes con los niños malos y tú eres uno. ¿Sabes lo que los niños malos necesitan? —Domeric lo examinó por un momento, corto. —Ellos necesitan disciplina, una mano dura es lo único que los encarrila.

Tragó saliva, esas palabras eran interesantes, no lo negaría, y a la vez le aterraban de una forma que nunca antes hubiese dicho que pertenecía a él. Los ojos de Domeric viajaron por el contorno de su rostro, su cuello, los costados de su torso y finalmente su cadera. Y sin que lo hubiera esperado, los dedos contrarios se encontraron tocando los suyos. Sostuvieron su muñeca y la dirigieron hacia el lugar donde el jubón finalizaba y los pantalones iniciaban.

—Toma mi cinturón, pequeño.

Sus dedos sudaban y eran torpes. La hebilla tintineó al ser desprendida, se mordisqueó el labio al tener la oportunidad de pasar sus dedos por encima de la tela que cubría la piel. El cuero se ajustaba a su mano, desprendiéndose con docilidad. Cuando lo tuvo en las palmas Domeric se lo quitó con delicadeza.

—Bien, buen chico. Ahora, muéstrame tu trasero.

Titubeó y chasqueó la lengua, no fue el único chico malo y tampoco fue su culpa, si Ramsay no le hubiera contado ese tonto chiste él no se hubiese reído, él se habría esforzado por prestar atención. Sus ropas se desplomaron parsimoniosas, subió con nimiedad uno a uno sus pies para correrlas. Sintió los cuatro parecidos ojos profundizando en los detalles de sus delgadas piernas con la misma intensidad con la que las manos se apoyaron en su espalda. Sus rodillas se hincaron en el suelo, sus palmas se extendieron estabilizándole el cuerpo. Sus piernas se enderezaron, con su trasero empinado el frio le erizaba la piel.

Cerró los ojos y pretendió que sus pensamientos solo estuvieran puestos en la danza que el cinturón originaba en el aire. Oyó un silbido y lo siguiente fue el estruendo de su piel siendo enfrentado al cuero. Sus dedos se encresparon y arañaron el suelo, su cabeza se tiró hacia atrás y sus labios se despegaron lanzando algo de saliva con el chillante gritito.

Su cabeza volvió a caer en la espera del próximo golpe, sus parpados se separaron mínimamente. Logró ver las dilatadas pupilas de Ramsay encima de él y a Domeric sujetando el cinturón de una forma encantadora, mucho más atractiva que el modo en que él hacía agitar el látigo en sus dedos.

Uno más, no lo previó y su espalda se arqueó. El cuero se adhirió a las marcas que la anterior vez depositó en su trasero, reforzando el rojizo que se matizaba con rapidez. Sus rodillas se despegaron del suelo por unos segundos y retomaron su lugar con el final de su alarido. No era lo más doloroso que tuvo que resistir y aun así por sus parpados inferiores arribaban furtivas lágrimas. Recordaba su látigo y como con el mantenía a las niñas en la misma posición, llorando y chillando mientras las marcaba.

—Por favor… por favor. —Suplicó con su trémula voz.

—¿Por favor que, pequeño? —Las botas se movieron a un ritmo calmo, eso lo impacientaba y le obligaba a rasguñar el suelo expectante. Domeric se acuclilló a su lado, su cabeza se volteó lo necesario para observarlo. Los dedos anduvieron con suavidad por sus parpados inferiores, despojándolo de cada una de las lágrimas. —¿Por qué lloras? ¿He sido muy malo contigo, pequeño?

—No quiero más… me duele mucho.

—¿Y has aprendido tu lección? ¿Debo creerle a tus lágrimas?

—Sí, por favor. ¡He aprendido, lo he hecho!

Domeric le dio una cálida sonrisa y le acarició los cabellos, de esa manera tan endulzada con la que acariciaba a Ramsay. Por un instante pensó que lo veía como a un hermano menor, ah, si tan solo fuera verdad.

—Buen chico, esto será suficiente. —Damon se levantó con demasiada urgencia, acurrucó el pantalón en sus muslos, encajándolo entre sus calientes caras internas. —No, pequeño, no tapes tu trasero. Si permito que te tapes olvidarás lo que te he enseñado.

Sus uñas apretaron la ropa sin querer soltarla, a regaña dientes obedeció. Ramsay tenía una brillante y ensanchada sonrisa y los labios humedecidos, no evitó verlo y remontar su rubor. Los claros ojos le persiguieron al sentarse en las cobijas, lo áspero de estas le causó un fugaz malestar en las marcas de su trasero.

—¿No te reirás esta vez, verdad pequeño? —Después de acomodarse el cinturón, Domeric recuperó el libro.

Damon negó sacudiendo la cabeza. Dobló sus piernas y sus manos se ubicaron en el espacio de ambas, casi rozándose la polla. Esta vez no procuraba estar concentrado en el cuento, ya no era de su interés, su atención estaba en el despegar de los labios y el ruido que hacían al tener el aire introduciéndose. Tal vez si solo pensaba en eso no se reiría.

Tragó saliva al percibir la cercanía de Ramsay, con tal intensidad que su garganta se lastimó. ¿Otro chiste? Sus dientes chirriaron, era un muchacho de risa fácil. El aliento en su oreja era más sofocante que antes. La barbilla descansó en su hombro y sus ojos se arrimaron a los otros.

—La tengo dura. —Le dijo con agitación. Ramsay se situó más y más cerca, los cuerpos no tenían ninguna distanciación. La endurecida polla atrapada entre las ropas palpitaba en su pierna. —¿Te gustaría tocarla?

—No lo hagas, Ramsay… por favor. —Murmuró con su ceño fruncido.

Ramsay le cubrió la boca con los dedos sucios por la tierra, las yemas le delinearon el labio superior y con las uñas raspaban el inferior. —Silencio, él podrá escucharte y castigarte de nuevo. ¿Te gustaría eso, no es así?

Las manos descendían por su espalda, picando los huesos de su columna vertebral. Se doblaba en consecuencia, su vientre se mostraba. Se inmovilizaron en el inicio de su cadera, cual se meneó al sentirlo. Las palmas se abrieron en la agolpada carne de su trasero y se la unieron en medio de los dedos.

—Quieto.

Damon esperó a que Domeric interviniera, mas el cuento continuaba siendo narrado y no despegaba la vista de las letras. No era molesto lo que Ramsay le hacía a su cuerpo, no lo era cuando nadie los veía. Igualmente permitió que prosiguiera, todo por su lengua, ¿cómo podría demostrar su molestia sin su lengua?

—Puedes pensar en él, si quieres. Esta vez te dejare hacerlo.

Los dedos se separaban y agrupaban en torno a su carne y entretanto la otra viajaba por las ropas, desatando con habilidad los nudos y liberando la rígida polla. Ramsay no requirió de sus manos, lo único que quería era que se mantuviera tieso y fuera un buen trozo de carne para moldear.

Los dedos se alargaron por el tronco, el pulgar se hundió en la punta. El subir y bajar de las manos era recreado en su pierna al momento en que los nudillos se le plantaban, era brusco y presuroso. A ratos lo que se conectaba con su desnuda piel era la húmeda carne y se estremecía.

Con su carne siendo comprimida unos pequeños gemidos se expulsaban de su boca, de la contraria unos rugidos imperceptibles. Ladeó su cabeza, los mojados labios de Ramsay tenían libre paso en su cuello. Y lo dientes también. Su piel se erizó, los dientes se le articulaban y se ensamblaban entre ellos con parte de él.

El cuento aún se escuchaba, aunque fuera ilegible en sus oídos, los sonidos de Ramsay no lo sobrepasaban. Domeric se cruzó de piernas y apenas elevó los ojos a los suyos, se relamió los labios para continuar. Estaba sonriendo, lo notó mucho después.

Por última vez los dientes lo mordieron con mayor brío, un corte dio comienzo a la sangre. Su carne dejó de ser oprimida, los dedos en la polla se detuvieron al mismo tiempo. La caliente semilla se depositó en su muslo. Un sutil beso en la herida de su cuello fue antepuesto en el apartamiento.

—Buen chico, esto será suficiente. —Ramsay repitió las palabras de su hermano.

Ramsay se arregló las ropas y se limpió la saliva corriéndole por las comisuras de la boca. Sus dedos se ensuciaron con la eyaculación, la amontonó en las yemas y se la acarreó a la boca. Salado, como siempre. No supo si fue cuando Ramsay acabó con él o mucho antes, no obstante el cuento concluyó. Domeric se sostenía uno de los costados del rostro con la mano, tenía el codo encima del libro, y los contemplaba a los dos con una fraternal expresión.

—¿Les ha gustado el cuento, pequeños?

—Mucho. —Ramsay respondió, él todavía recuperaba el aire. Y se paró, se encaminó a su hermano y le besó los labios. Fue lento y suave, algo poco natural. —Gracias, hermano.

Domeric le devolvió el beso en la frente. Lo interesante y curioso de estos hermanos sería un grato tema de conversación para los muchachos, menos para Gruñón y él si lo contaba. Algún día perdería el miedo a que su lengua desapareciera y lo comentaría.

—¿Y a ti te ha gustado, pequeño Damon?

—Sí, me ha gustado.

—¿Y cómo se agradece?

Al igual que Ramsay, fue hacia Domeric y posando las manos en los hombros, se agachó a la altura de la boca de este. Sus labios tuvieron una escasa separación al plantarse en los contrarios.

Esa noche durmió junto a Ramsay, arropado en los brazos de él, esperando a que la próxima noche arribara y otro cuento fuera contado.


End file.
